


The Calming of Wade Wilson

by WolfKing69



Category: Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man the Animated Series (TV), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Dom/sub, M/M, Peter is so done, Spanking, Wade Has Issues, with caffeine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKing69/pseuds/WolfKing69
Summary: It's gonna be one of those days at Shield





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Review Please. Always love feedback. This is not he only site i post on but im trying here. Also give opinions on tags.

Peter wasn’t sure who to blame.

BOOM!!!!

He wasn’t sure who would be that stupid.

SHING! CRASH!

How had this happened?

“Who wants a fucking Chimichanga!?”

Someone had given Wade Wilson, aka Deadpool, aka The Merc with a DAMN MOUTH, coffee. And not just any coffee, oh, no. They gave him an extra-large espresso. Wade was now bouncing off the walls of the entire shield facility, causing untold mayhem slicing things, yelling things no one understood to people that weren’t there, and blowing things up. Peter put his money on Nova for this catastrophe. Flash was a close second.

“Thank God Fury is in Asia for a conference,” Peter mumbled to himself. That just left Coulson to worry about but he was busy trying to hold the building together and keep the agents from panicking. This is what happened when you gave a nigh immortal mad man high doses of caffeine. Peter could feel a vein twitching.

“Guys, go assist Coulson with everything. I’ll go…talk…to Wade.” The rest of the team gave Spiderman a nervous glance before turning around and heading out. Clearly no-one wanted to deal with a hyper Deadpool. “This is why they made you leader Spidey.”

Taking in a deep breath, Peter attempted to mentally prepare himself before firing off some web and swinging away, following the trail of destruction. When Peter finally caught up to the Red and Black clad mad man be was decked out in bling, a jukebox cranking out some seriously stereotypical music, and breakdancing on top of a large rendition of the Shield logo that was hung on the wall. Talking so fast, Peter couldn’t discern who or what wade was talking to or about. Landing atop the edifice, Peter slowly approached the merc.

(Excited Gasp) “Look everybody! Spidey Boy dropped by!” Wade began clapping, the juke box and bling suddenly vanishing. “Did you come to see me Spidey?! Did ya? Did ya? Did ya? Did ya? Did ya? Did ya? Did ya? Did ya?”

“Wade…”

“Did ya? Did ya? Did ya? Did ya? Did ya? Did ya?”

“Wade.” Spidey was starting to lose his cool

Did ya? Did ya? Did ya? Did ya? Did ya? Did y –

“WADE!” With that, Peter grabbed wade and, in a single move, smashed his face into the wall, forcing his arms above his head and pinning them there with some webbing.

“………OH! Spidey! Getting all S&M on me. I had no idea…. I like it.” Wade giggled maniacally. Deciding he had had enough of Deadpool’s madness for one day, Spidey decided to try and shock the Merc with a Mouth into silence. “Well you see Wade, it’s been a long day and I’m stressed so if that’s what it takes to solve this problem…” here Peter grabbed the top of Wade’s head and pulled it back at an odd angle, whispering in his ear, “I can be you handler for the day.”

Given Deadpool’s personality, Peter expected several reactions to that horribly cheesy line. Hysterical laughter, a return jibe, and belittlement topped the list honestly. What he did not expect was a widening of eyes and stunned silence followed by stuttering.

“What? That’s totally…I mean I don’t…. Spidey I.” Eyes wide under his mask, Peter reached up and cupped a cheek shocked to find heat.

“Your flushing.” This action and words brought yet another short standstill to Wade’s motor mouth before the stammering picked up again at higher volume. Ignoring the rapid-fire half denials, Peter shifted closer and glanced down at Wade’s crotch, which now sported a respectable bulge. The look did not go unnoticed by our favorite madman who also looked down before squeaking out an, “I can explain!”

Peter chuckled with a voice huskier than anything the merc had heard from the young hero. “Well it looks like we can work out your energy and my stress.” At this Spidey’s hand dipped around and seemed to pull a riding crop from nowhere, pressing the leather against Wade’s mouth “What do you say Wade?”

“……Since when can you use MY magic satchel?”

“I believe your go to answer is ‘blame the animators.’ And that’s not the point.” Peter landed a decent smack on Wades upper arm. “I asked you a question Wade.”

Wade swallowed and merely gave an, “Ok.” Suddenly the world lost color and another Deadpool appears. “What? You though I would say NO?! I have never, ever…. EVER…evereverever made it a secret I got a boner for the spider. I mean sure, usually I figured I’d be on top but I have never seen this side of Spider man. Like I’m gonna pass that up. Plus, he can use my magic satchel!! He’s special.” (giggling) The world regains color.

Peter gins under his mask and reached back down, liberating one of the many knives Wade always has secreted away on his person. With a quick flick, Peter had released Wade from the wall, wrapping the webbing around his hands to keep him bound. Swinging them both around, Peter flings Wade over his shoulder giving the red clad ass a firm squeeze before swinging away. A short minute later, Peter approached a half-hidden Maintenance door in the lower levels of the facility. It swings open with the quietest creak and Peter hauls his prize in, closing the door. Within is a long corridor with pipes on one side, which Peter follows, taking a series of turns which end at a ledge looking over a huge pocket of water.

“Apparently, at one time, there plans to make this place a base for several submersibles. Unfortunately, the work was only half completed when Shield was shut down due to Hydra infiltration. When the base was brought back into use, new docks were made that were much more compact and efficient, leaving this little gem unknown.” Peter shoots a web up into the darkness and jumps, causing Wade to release a girly scream. The web pulls taut and the decent curves, with Peter landing in an alcove nearly 50ft below hidden by the water pouring down. “When I found this place I decided to set up a little hide away for when I need privacy. A Little Web if you will.” The alcove, which was the size of a large room, was actually the end of a tunnel, similar to the one they were just in. The only difference was the cave in which seemed to be stabilized by a multitude of spider webs. A shelf had been made from some spare timber and random rebar that stuck out of the walls, a mattress was thrown off to one side, books and paper were strewn around.

“Now then Wade. What am I going to do with you?” Spidey thumbed his chin, mumbling, “Not the mattress. You haven’t earned that yet. I know.” Another grin and Peter stood Wade up and sliced through the webbing.

“Spidey, what ya doi—” Peter shot some web onto the ceiling at the other side of the room before grabbing Wade’s arms and forging them behind his back, binding them again and attaching them to the tether. Then Spidey shot some webbing onto the enormous pipe the Wade was in front of, grabbing his head and shoulder before bending over, pressing his chest into the webbing until Wade was good and stuck. Once his position was reinforced with webbing on the sides along the pipe, Peter stepped back and twirled the riding crop. “Not bad. But there’s something missing.” A snap of his fingers and Spiderman leaned down, shooting a web at the back of Wade’s head. He then attached the line of webbing to Wade’s bound hands, forcing his head up. “Perfect. Wrapped up like a present. How do you feel Wade?

“Just…Fuck! Had no idea you had it in you Spidey. Shit I need…”

Peter chuckled. “what a mouth you have.” Crouching down, he grabbed the bottom of Wade’s mask and began rolling it up until it lay across the bridge of his nose. “let’s put it to better use.”

“Spidey…um” Peter knew Wade was self-concourse about his skin. Who wouldn’t be given how his powers effected the cancer, but Peter didn’t mind. He silenced any concerns or protests by dragging Wade into a searing kiss. Wade’s shock and gasp worked in Peter’s favor as he pressed forward, his tongue pushing past Wade’s lips as he dominated the kiss even after Wade began to respond. Running one hand down the merc’s throat, Peter grabbed the webbing and jerked Wade’s head back, breaking the kiss, “Much Better use.”

“Fuck,” Wade moaned before the riding crop came up, a light smack signaled the bloom of a red stripe on his cheek. “None of that language. I expect you to be respectful, understand?” Peter asked. Wade nodded, “yes sir”

“Good boy. Now,” Peter rolled down the pants of his costume releasing his 10.5 inches, “prep me.” Wade wasted no time swallowing the huge cock. It seemed Wade had experience as he set a good rhythm. His tongue flicked back and forth, playing with the sensitive underside. Peter moaned at the expert ministration, holding Wade’s head, thrusting slowly, burying Wade’s face in his crotch at every time. Pulling out Peter asked, “So is the deep throating a talent or healing factor?” A shit-eating grin later, “Practice! With help from healing.”

“Your good. Maybe I should just keep you down here for my use.” The grin disappeared and a nervous swallow followed. “you’d like that wouldn’t you. Maybe I’d let you out for good behavior. Let you out to kick some bad guy butt before dragging you back here to be my cocksleave.” AS he spoke, Peter was running his hands down Wade’s back, massaging knots before grabbing a fistful of red-clad ass. “But your behavior hasn’t been very good today,” commence unhooking the belt. “It’s been rather appalling actually,” cue the pants being pulled down. “Now then,” Cue. – OH! Peter grabbing Wade rock hard 8.5 inches through his boxers “what do you say?”

“I’m sorry sir!”

“And?” Peter prompted.

“I promise I’ll be good for you Spidey!”

“AND?”

“…I…I need…” smack of the riding crop “I NEED TO BE PUNISHED SIR!”

“That’s what I wanted to here.” Peter pulled down the boxers and slid the leather end of the crop down one exposed cheek. “And How many do you think you’ve earned?”

“As many as sir wants.” Peter huffed out a laugh, not expecting that answer before replying, “I like that answer.” SMACK. “But I need your input when I ask a question.”

Wade moaned, the stinging heat in his back side driving him mad. “Twenty?”

“I would have suggested fifteen. Maybe you are sorry.” Peter cracked his neck. “Now remember, you need to count and thank me.”

SMACK!

“One! Thank you, sir.”

SMACK!

“Two! Thank you, sir.”

SMACK!

“Three! Thank you, Sir.”

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

“Four, Five, Six. Thank you, sir.”

The pattern continued, Deadpool’s breath growing more and more ragged, tears brimming at the edge of his vision at both the pain and the burning arousal in his prick. When they finally reached twenty, Wade was shuddering slightly, nearly on the edge of release. Peter lay the crop down and bent over wade, rubbing circles on his back and whispering, “There you go. So beautiful for me. It’s all over now. You were perfect. I will be right back.” With that, Peter walked over to the entrance and collected some of the falling water in his hand. When he returned, he lay the cool wet hand on Wade’s backside. “There you go. That help the sting?”

Wade nodded and squirmed slightly, “Please” He begged, wiggling his hips. Peter chuckled and moved down, massaging Wade’s entrance. Any reduction in Wade’s arousal was fixed at this gesture as he moaned, on the edge of orgasm. Peter recognized this and began to open him slowly, so as not to trigger it. First one finger, then two, then three, Wade was stretched and his healing factor did nothing to stop it. “You ready Wade?”

“Please!” At this Peter sank to the hilt in one thrust, stabbing Wade’s prostate as hard as possible. Wade came, explosively, with a cry of, “Parker!” Not a moment was given for poor Deadpool to regain himself as Parker set a punishing pace. Thrust after thrust sank those 10.5 inches into Wade, using and abusing his hole and prostate. In and out, Peter thrust with the intent of ruining Wade, permanently. Reaching down, he also began to stroke Wade’s hypersensitive cock, dragging cries and pleas from the immortal.

“Fuck1 O fuck! Please Spidey…I need…fuck! Come on man! Oh GOD!” The Merc had found his mouth again and was putting it to use. Peter merely chuckled “You’re mine Wade! After this, nothing else is gonna satisfy you. You’re gonna come back, over and over, for this. But I promise. I will never deny you.”

Finally, Peter felt the churning inside of him and increased his brutal fucking. Wade’s cries reached a new pitch. Over and over his prostate was struck and abused before Wade couldn’t take it anymore. He came for the second time, spraying his essence across the floor and pipes of Spidey’s nest. The sudden tightness pushed Peter over the edge as well, and he came with a cry of, “Wade! Fuck!”

They stood there for several moments, panting before Peter pulled out of Wade, a low moan from them both. Before anything could escape, a band of webbing sealed Wade shut, and Peter hoisted his boxers and pants back into place. Finally, he cut Wade free and they both collapsed onto the mattress nearby. They lay in silence for a moment.

“You realize the fangirls are gonna love this Yaoi right Parker?”

Peter huffed a laugh. “Someday Wade you gotta explain what you’re talking about to me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yea....the plot bunnies visited. This may become a longer fic. It may not. IDK.

It was a relatively peaceful Thursday afternoon. The sun was shining, the birds sang there songs and Wade Wilson had a plot. This plot involved Spiderman aka Peter Parker and revolved around the last encounter between the Merc with a mouth and the Webhead. God Wade could not even begin to remember that experience again without chubbing up. He needed that again. So that is what led Wade to use his special secret teleporter to drop himself into Spidey’s secret hide away, along with a big chest he intended to gift to the hero.

D: Hey Spidey! Got a surprise for you. Wade texted to our resident arachnid. The reply came quickly

S: Who is this? How did you get this number?

D: It’s your buddy Deadpool! And I promise I didn’t unalive anyone for this number.

S: What do you want Wade?

D: You said my name!

S: Wade.

D: Oh! Getting all firm with me again! :)

S: Wade!

D: ok. I won’t tease. I was just thinking of our last counter and decided to get you something…fun.

The next reply took longer. S: Alright. Where are you?

D: Same place! Come meet me.

Suddenly Wade’s phone rang. “Hey Spidey! What’s up?!”

“Wade you need to get out of there right now!” This was rather upsetting for Wade. But he did his best to mask his hurt with his usually cheer. “What’s the matter Spidey? Don’t you want to play?”

“No you Idiot! I-” Wade stopped listening after that. “Fine Spidey. I’ll leave. I know when I’m not wanted.”

“Wade no! That’s not what--” Wade hung up and leaned against the wall for a moment. Just as he was about to reach for the chest he brought, something brushed his neck. There was a pinch, and Wade’s world Went dark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wade came to slowly. His head was pounding and it surprised him that his healing factor hadn’t fixed it. Glancing around, Wade noted web all over the place and the waterfall that was the doorway…but the water was flowing…up? Finally wade realized he was upside down, So he glanced up? Down? Along his body.

Wade Screamed.

There sitting on his chest was a spider the size of a large rat. Or a small dog. Wade was screaming too much to really notice. What he did notice was that he was suspended from the sealing, trapped in a cocoon of web. Wade continued screaming. At least until the Spider opened its maw and a mutant hiss escaped. The Merc lost his Mouth quickly. Seemingly satisfied with that, the giant spider crawled up the cocoon and moved towards the ceiling. Which Wade finally noticed was covered in web. The entire area was web, and it was much larger that Spidey’s little haven. Rather than a room like area, it seemed to be a passage that spanned back almost 100 feet. Of much more interest and fear was the multitude of spiders that seemed to call the place home. Most were regular size with only about one in twenty being mutated. However, Deadpool noted several very frightening breeds among the arachnids. Being a mercenary meant that Wade was very familiar with toxic substances. Such as the venom of a black widow spider or the brown recluse or the wolf spider, all of which seemed to be in abundance. While none of these venoms would kill wade, the would still hurt like a bitch. And being surrounded by spiders was just terrifying

Thankfully, Wade’s nightmare came to an end rapidly when his attention was drawn towards the sound of splashing water. There at the entrance was Peter, seeming completely undisturbed by the scene before him. “Hey Wade. How’s it hanging?”

“A little to the left…and UP SIDE DOWN!” Wade hissed. “Save me!”

“Relax Wade. I see you met my security force.” At this Peter trotted over to the web covered wall where the mutant huge black widow that was guarding Wade earlier hung. Reaching our Peter began…petting it. To Wade’s amazement, it clicked its fangs together in a manner that seemed…joyful.

“These guys are…yours?”

“Yep.” Wade starred, somewhere between confused and horrified. Peter chuckled. “So, it turns out that a lot of spider themed heroes can draw on the power of the ‘Web of Life’ which is this metaphysical construct meaning all of reality/space/time. Its watched over by the ‘God’ Anasi. If we try hard enough our powers evolve.”

Wade’s eyebrow twitched, not hat Peter could see it. “And you evolved the power to create these…super spiders?”

“Basically. They defend my little hidey hole, and if shield is ever invaded I have back up.”

“Points for the shock factor but they are still a little small for – ”

“Oh, I can make them bigger. About the size of a bear.”

Wade’s eye twitched more, “Get. ME. DOWN.”

Peter pulled out the knife he had stolen from Deadpool before and cut him down. “It could have been worse.”

“How?”

“I fed them yesterday. They could have been hungry when they captured you.” Wade had no reply to that and merely asked, “Please get me out of here.” Reminiscent of their last adventure Peter shot a web to the top of the cavern. This time however, he used it as a bungie and shot them up several dozen feet, to land in the Little Web. “Don’t worry,” Peter reassured, “When I’m here they aren’t. They know I can handle myself.” Wade nodded, laying down on the mattress. Peter walked over to the chest that Wade had left. “What’s this?”

“Your present.” Wade regained some of his happy demeanor. Peter opend the clasps and threw the lid up, only to immediately slam it back down. He glanced at Wade, who giggled. Opening it again, Peter took in the vast array of S&M toys, from whips to restraints to plug to- “Is that a full body Rubber slave suit?”

Wade giggled again. “I wasn’t sure what you liked. So, I got some of everything. There’s even a milking machine, but it didn’t fit in the box. I can bring it if you want.”

Peter rubbed his forhead and sighed. “Wade…why?”

Wade shuffled his feet. “Well I really…really enjoyed last time. And…I wanted to know if you would…make it a regular thing.”

Peter stared at Wade before pulling a collar out of the box. “If I asked you to wear this?”

“Yes”

“If I wanted to flog your skin red?”

“Yes”

“If I wanted to strap you to that milking machine for six hours?”

“Yes”

Peter slowly approached Wade. “If I said I wanted you to be my personal slave forever?”

Wade sank to his knees, “Yes.”

Peter stared at Wade. Then at the collar. Then at the box. Then at the collar again.

Then he slid the collar onto Wade.

“We are going to have so much fun pet.” Wade didn’t reply, only stared up at Peter devotion and anticipation shining in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read, rate, and review
> 
> Also does anyone know how to bold text? It didn't carry over when i copy and pasted.

**Author's Note:**

> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
